dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Teen Titans Vol 1 4
| Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Against All Friends! | Synopsis1 = At the behest of Zatanna, the Justice League of America fight up against a group of three sorcerers. Raven appears in the middle of the conflict and tries to convince them to let the sorcerers continue, but the League doesn't listen. Unable to stop them, Raven returns to Azarath. She approaches her mother Arella and the priests of Azarath seeking their aid against the coming of Trigon, but they refuse to help her. Rejected, Raven returns to Titans Tower I. The Titans meanwhile, are getting frustrated with Raven's arbitrary comings and goings. Raven tells them about the demon Trigon the Terrible as well as her conflict with the Justice League. She convinces them that in order to stop the coming of Trigon, they must stop the Justice League from fighting the sorcerers. The Titans travel to the Justice League satellite. The League invites them in, but as soon as they do so, the Titans attack them. The Titans perform extremely well against the more experienced adults, but it quickly becomes apparent, that another force is guiding the Titans' actions. In the midst of battle, Raven casts an illusion giving the appearance that the Titans have killed the Justice League. She then brings the Titans to the three sorcerers and shows them that they are casting a spell in an effort to bar Trigon's access to the Earth dimension. Without warning, the Justice League appears right behind them and the fight resumes. Suddenly, the sky begins to crackle with energy and the force of Trigon's power incapacitates both the New Teen Titans and the Justice League. When they finally revive, they all realize that they have been duped. Zatanna was suspicious of Raven because she sensed the evil of Trigon within her. She now realizes that Raven has been using her empathic powers to manipulate the Titans into helping her. It was Raven's influence that drove Kid Flash to defend her actions so passionately. Now that everyone is aware of what she has been doing, nobody trusts her any longer. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Alligorr * Morack Locations: * ** * ** *** **** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in New Teen Titans Archives, Volume 1. * This issue is indexed in ''The Official Teen Titans Index'' #3. * More of Raven's origin is revealed in this issue. * First actual appearance of Arella. She appeared last in flashback to Raven's origin in issue #3. * In this issue, the architect of Titans Tower has yet to be revealed. He will be identified as Cyborg's father, Silas Stone, in issue #7. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:1980, November (Publication)